thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel 10
Diesel 10, or simply Diesel, is an evil diesel engine with a semi-sentient roof-top, hydraulic claw, which he has named "Pinchy" and the main antagonist in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. He tried to destroy Lady the Lost Engine, seeing that steam engines are untrustworthy to today's standard's or railway industry. but Thomas, Lady and Burnett managed to defeat them by making them falling of the viaduct and into a barge of sludge. Biography Thomas & the Magic Railroad Diesel 10 once visited the Island of Sodor a long time ago, and caused trouble for the steam engines while he was there. During his visit, he found Lady, the engine responsible for keeping Sodor alive, and chased her, making her crash. Following the accident, Lady's caretaker, Burnett Stone, hid Lady in his workshop and tried to restore her, but failed to bring her back up to steam. Several years later, Diesel 10 returned to Sodor when the Fat Controller was on holiday, intending to destroy Lady once and for all. He was first seen by Thomas and Gordon when he raced past them at Killaban Station, and brought his two lapdogs, Splatter and Dodge, to the railway, who were present when he was scheming. He caused several problems for the steam engines, such as dumping sneezing powder around Tidmouth Sheds and later destroying the scaffolding that had been placed beside the shed. When Mr. Conductor travelled across Sodor to find the windmill, Diesel 10 found him and held him over the Big Dipper, intending to drop him. However, Mr. Conductor managed to escape by cutting the hydraulics to his claw with a pair of wire cutters, causing him to fling Mr. Conductor across the island and to the windmill. Diesel 10 was later present at the Coaling Plant, where he was covered in coal when he was teaching Splatter and Dodge “how to stop being stupid”. After Junior flew in the air after riding the windmill's sails, he landed on Diesel 10's cab, who raced across the island and to the smelter's yard, where he tried to push James and Junior into the melting pit. Fortunately, Junior and James managed to escape by using the last of the former's gold dust. After Lady was brought back up into steam and returned to Sodor, Diesel 10 found her and began to chase her, Thomas, and Burnett across the island, until they reached the viaduct. Lady, Burnett and Thomas managed to cross the viaduct safely, but Diesel 10 was too heavy for the rails and plunged into a barge of sludge below the bridge, and was sent away in disgrace. Thomas & Friends Diesel 10 later returned to Sodor years later under unknown circumstances. It can be assumed, however, that Sir Topham Hatt decided to give him a second chance. He was seen working at the scrapyard, loading piles of scrap into trucks. The very sight of his return caused Thomas and Percy to shudder in fright. When the steam and diesel engines were holding a meeting at the coaling plant so that they could work on the Sodor Airport, Thomas was sent to the scrapyards to inform Diesel 10 of the meeting. However, Thomas was too scared to meet Diesel 10 again, and sped away as fast as he could, not believing that Diesel 10 would want to help the steam engines due to their difficulties in the past. Soon, the airport was nearly complete with its construction, until a water tower collapsed, cracking the runway and blocking the line. With Harvey all the way on the other side of the island, Thomas went to ask Diesel 10 for assistance. After some slight hesitation, Diesel 10 agreed to help clear the wreckage. After Thomas was found prior to the reopening of Great Waterton, Diesel 10 was among the diesels present at the quarry when they heard the news. Later, when the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre was opened, Diesel 10 was present at the rescue centre's grand opening, standing on a cliffside overlooking the rescue centre and the steam engines below, threatening to return. When Percy was experiencing a falling-out with Thomas, Diesel 10 decided to manipulate him into helping him restore the Vicarstown Dieselworks, by having him visit the Dieselworks and befriend him. Diesel 10 managed to convince Thomas to arrive at the Dieselworks, where he was held hostage while he, Percy and the other diesels went to the Sodor Steamworks. Once there, Diesel 10 betrayed Percy and took over the Steamworks. Percy returned to the Dieselworks to rescue Thomas, when he noticed that sparks from Pinchy had set the main building ablaze. After Thomas was saved and the fire was put out, Percy, Kevin and the rest of the Steam Teamwent to the Steamworks. After a brief argument with the diesels, Sir Topham Hatt arrived and, after being told about the state of the Dieselworks, agreed to have the place restored. Diesel 10 and the other diesels worked alongside the steam engines to restore the Dieselworks, and he became the new head of the Dieselworks, with Den and Dart taking over in his absence. When it was Christmas time, Diesel 10 became jealous of the steam engines for having more decorations at Tidmouth Sheds than he and the diesels had at the Dieselworks. He began stealing decorations from the sheds to bring to the Dieselworks, enlisting a reluctant Paxton to help him. Diesel 10 was caught by Percy, who chased him back to the Dieselworks with the rest of the Steam Team, where Diesel 10 found out that Sir Topham Hatt had, in fact, had Paxton deliver some decorations to the Dieselworks. The next day, Diesel 10 gave the decorations back to the Steam Team, but as most of them had been damaged, he gave them the Dieselworks' decorations too, as he and the other diesels considered Sidney to be a good enough decoration. Personality Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, manipulative, bullying and raving diesel locomotive. He absolutely despises steam engines, and would call them taunting names like "Puffball" and "Teapot". He is Sodor's strongest but not quite largest diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfunctioning claw, Pinchy. He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture. Pinchy, though, seems to have a mind of its own, as it has been shown to "punch" Diesel 10 in the face from time to time, which he loathes. All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear or respect him. Despite his brutality, his demeanor appears to have cooled somewhat since Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and his behavior has apparently approved enough that Sir Topham Hatt allowed him back to the Island. He gets along enough with the other Sudrian diesels, but his efforts to help are often only when it suits his personal interest and he still harbors his scheming ways and anti-steam sentiments. Trivia * Diesel 10 is one of the two main villains in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series alongside Devious Diesel just like in Thomas & Friends. * Even after the events of Day of the Diesels and the Dieselworks being restored, Diesel 10 remains evil, still hating steam engines and still wants revenge on Thomas unlike 76859Thomas's version. * Diesel 10 is leader of The Devious Claw of Evil. * Diesel 10 become Twilight Sparkle's enemy after she meets Thomas and fall in love with him. * Diesel 10 is also the head of the Dieselworks with Den and Dart and uses it as his lair sometimes when he's making plans to get rid of the steamies and the ponies. * Diesel 10 is best friends with Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Sailor John and The Storm King. * Diesel 10 is also leader of the Diesels despite not getting along with friendly diesels like Paxton, Philip, Mavis and Salty. * Diesel 10 is the only character introduced in Thomas and the Magic Railroad to appear in the CGI Series. * Diesel 10 only appeared in specials and movies until the seventeenth series, where he appeared in an episode for the first time. The seventeenth series also marked his final appearance in the series, though his popularity with the fanbase allows merchandise of him to continue production even after his discontinuation in media. * Outside of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Pinchy hasn't been named, and is simply referred to as a claw. * In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 is only addressed as "Diesel" aside from his introductory scene and the scene where Mr. Conductor explains to Billy Twofeathers why he is going to Sodor. * It was widely speculated that Diesel 10's name may have derived from the fact that he was the tenth diesel introduced in the television series, but Britt Allcroft says the name just "popped into her mind". * Diesel 10 was once threatened by Mr. Conductor, of which he was going to put a bag of sugar in Diesel 10's fuel tank, thus clogging up the diesel engine's systems and as Mr. Conductor said to Diesel 10 "It'll seize you up for good", even though Diesel 10 would only need his engine cleaning out to be fully functional again. * Diesel 10's claw was briefly used during Rebecca's imagination scene in What Rebecca Does. * Diesel 10's number is a reference to him being the 10th diesel engine to be introduced into the television series. * Diesel 10 is the first villain in the series' films and specials, to be an arch nemesis of the main protagonists. * Due to the limitations of his Gauge 1 model, the bottom half of Pinchy's bucket was unable to move until his return in CGI. Gallery Diesel10TVSCGI.png MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10's model version Diesel 10's book version.JPG|Diesel 10's book version ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad17.png|Diesel 10's first appearance ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad67.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad135.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad137.png|Diesel 10 with his self-portrait ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad146.png|Diesel 10's claw, "Pinchy" ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad192.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad272.png|Diesel 10 tearing down the engine sheds ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad283.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad289.png|Mr Conductor threatening Diesel 10 with a bag of sugar ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad490.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad514.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad572.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad605.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad613.png|Diesel 10 covered in coal ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad740.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad881.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad886.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad888.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad910.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1037.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1043.png Diesel10WithPTBoomer.png|Diesel 10 and P.T. Boomer in the trailer ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1074.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1076.png|Diesel 10 dangling from the crumbled viaduct ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1080.png|Diesel 10's defeat CallingAllEngines!47.png|Diesel 10 as he appears in Calling All Engines! TheGreatDiscovery525.png|Diesel 10's background appearance in The Great Discovery MistyIslandRescue454.png|Diesel 10's return in Misty Island Rescue MistyIslandRescue455.png DayoftheDiesels129.png|His subsequent appearance in Day of the Diesels DayoftheDiesels148.png|Diesel 10 with Den, Dart and 'Arry and Bert DayoftheDiesels165.png|Diesel 10 getting stuck between the doors in his shed DayoftheDiesels270.png|Diesel 10 and Percy DayoftheDiesels353.png|Diesel 10 reveals his true intentions DayoftheDiesels357.png DayoftheDiesels497.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations11-0.png|Diesel 10 in Season 17 TheMissingChristmasDecorations18.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations19.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations22.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations36.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations51.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations52.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations56.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations63-0.png|Diesel 10 stealing Christmas garland TheMissingChristmasDecorations85 (2).png TheMissingChristmasDecorations124.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations126.png WhatRebeccaDoes56.png|Diesel 10's claw used during Rebecca's imagination scene in twenty-second series Diesel10andClass40.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1146.jpg Diesel10SideOrtho.png|A side orthographic of Diesel 10's CGI model Diesel 10 with his crown and magic powers.JPG Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Main Antagonist Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Trains Category:Boy Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:The Equesodor Masters of Evil Category:Masters of Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Power Hungry Category:Singing characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Possessor Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadistic characters Category:Murderers Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Usurpers Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:The Devious Claw of Evil Category:Banished characters Category:For the Evulz Category:Leaders Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Bludgeoners Category:Xenophobes Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Singing Villains Category:Characters voiced by Neil Crone Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Psychopaths Category:Arrogant characters Category:Evil Team founders